The present invention relates to a diaphragm control device, for flash photography, and in particular to a diaphragm control device for flash photography incorporable in a programming electric eye camera, the camera including an exposure control circuit and capable of automatically setting exposure time and diaphragm aperture according to the light of subject, the exposure control circuit having a photoconductive element and adapted for controlling an electromagnet.
A camera, for daylight photography, permitting a diaphragm aperture dependent on the light of subject to be set by an automatic control device or permitting exposure time and diaphragm aperture in combination to be automatically set and, for counter-light photography or the like, permitting use in combination with a flashlight unit for complementary light for the correction have been known. Such camera however has the disadvantage that for low brightness of subject, the use in combination with a flashlight unit results in a marked overexposure. Since, for low brightness of subject, a large diaphragm is set by the automatic exposure control device, combined use with a flashlight unit results at short camera-subject distance in overexposure of a few stops. In order to remove the abovementioned fault, it is possible for a camera capable of displaying a diaphragm aperture dependent on a manually set exposure time to correct exposure time so as to be set to a diaphragm dependent on camera-subject distance. A programming electric eye camera permitting exposure time and diaphragm aperture to be at a time set depending on light of subject however is impossible to be free of the abovementioned fault.